


Of Fears and Costumes

by Applesaday



Series: Countless Lifetimes [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina really didn't want to be at this Halloween party. But her friend had dared her, and Regina never backed down for a dare. The fact that Regina was absolutely terrified of horror monsters didn't really help her as she made her way around the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fears and Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Okay so, for Halloween, I decided to write a small drabble! And here's my contribution to everything, a SQ Halloween drabble!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this!

_Comedy_

**Prompted by:**  no one! I just wanted to do something for SQHunt over at sq fan awards, so this was my contribution to it! It was based one of those AU ideas that are floating around tumblr. This one was: "Deep conversations and wow i wonder what you look like under that scary mask AU"

**Warnings/ Notes:**  Uhhhm, I don't think it's scary, since honestly I'm not the type of person that like horror and all that jazz [I'm a big scaredy cat, I'm not even kidding] but it's a Halloween fic, so obviously there's going to be costumed people and they're going to be described but nothing gory or out of this world...unless someone's dressed up as ET, to which case it  _is_  out of this world, but I digress. Oh and it's also a College AU...and no real magic.

* * *

Regina was going to kill her friend. She knew Regina never turned down a dare, and daring her to come to the 'Scariest Party on Campus' had been a conundrum ever since Tina offered it.

"Come on Gina, the point of the party is to move  _away_  from the door!" Tina grabbed her hand and pulled her further inside the busy house. Music was thumping all around them, some sort of mix of creepy music and dubstep, making for a frightening combo.

Looking around the foyer, she could see a lot of people were already there, wearing all manners of strange costumes and robes, not to mention scary masks. The usually composed and cool Regina Mills felt out of her element surrounded by the mass of costumed bodies.

"Now, try to have some fun? Plus isn't it about time you entered society and discovered the joys of Halloween?"

Regina rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I don't see what's so great about it, just an overly-commercialized event."

The petite blonde, dressed as a post-apocalyptic Tinkerbell, just smirked and drawled, "Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night."

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms, calling the conversation to a close.

Less than 5 minutes later, some of Tina's friends had already grabbed the blonde and whisked her away to another area of the party, leaving Regina alone.

Walking around, she found a quieter part of the house - though it was debatable if anywhere in the house could  _truly_  be considered silent, seeing as every corner seemed to be filled with people and decorations - where she plopped down on the couch. This really wasn't her kind of scene.

It wasn't that Regina didn't like parties, she enjoyed the occasional one, but Halloween was the one time she couldn't stand being out and about. She owed that to her mother, since as a child, Regina had been easily scared, and her mother - the bitch - insisted on taunting her with her fears. If Regina came crying about monsters under her bed, Cora Mills would just smirk and say "well then try not to tease them dear. They do so enjoy eating scared children."

With that came hundreds of teases and frights over the years, leaving Regina closed-off and scared of Halloween, when everyone tried their best to scare people for a few laughs.

"Didn't think witches wore masks."

Regina turned to face the voice and nearly had an attack as a very realistic zombie stood before her. Regina tried her best to keep from screaming and kicking at the person before running away, instead just coolly responding, "And I didn't think zombies could make intelligent conversation."

"Touche." Without even asking, the zombie went and sat down beside her on the sofa.

Regina turned, affronted and ready to criticize their lack of manners, but felt her voice catch as she truly realized how realistic the costume looked. Ripped jeans and shirt with fake dry blood pooling around the lacerations, and a battered hoodie added to the effect of making the zombie look decrepit. What really sold it for Regina was the exposed skin. The hands, neck and face were this dull grey colour, and some parts looked like muscle and bones were showing with gunk making it look like skin was peeling off, it was really quite gruesome. Completing the look were the heavily shadowed eyes and matted hair.

"If you take a picture, it'll last longer." Regina looked up to meet vibrant green eyes looking back at her.

"It's an impressive costume."

"Thanks." The zombie, who Regina guessed was a woman seeing boobs and hearing a feminine voice, grinned at her before adding, "My friend is studying to be a Makeup Artist, so I sort of roped her into being the community makeup artist for us tonight...she owed me for using me as her guinea pig for her projects."

Regina gave a slow nod. "Well she is very talented, clearly."

Zombie hummed in agreement. "So, the mask? Are you trying to be some  _mysterious_  witch or you just didn't feel like going through too much effort for your costume and just put on whatever you could find?"

The brunette did go for a more casual costume, picking to wear a sleeveless, short black dress, adding a thick red belt for colour, along with a long charcoal wig and pointy witch's hat at Tina's insistence. The domino mask had been a last minute addition by Mallory, who was claiming she'd get a lot of mileage from Regina's costume, much to her chagrin. "My friend insisted on adding it."

"I see, and your friend now ditched you?"

Regina shook her head. " _That_  friend went to another party. But the friend I did come with got dragged off to hang out with her other friends."

"Rude!" Regina smiled. It was jarring seeing herself enjoying a conversation with a random zombie.

"It's alright, I'm not exactly offering much entertainment," she shrugged.

"Well, you're keeping me entertained, so tally one for you, Miss Witch," Zombie grinned, gently nudging Regina.

The brunette smirked, and then asked, "How about you? Your friends leave you alone to terrorize party goers?"

The zombie smirked and chuckled. "Somewhat. My friends are helping to prepare the scare-a-thon."

"Scare-a-thon?"

"Yeah, it's coming up in..." the zombie paused and looked at her phone, making Regina smile at the sight. "I guess half an hour or so. But I can't tell you what it is, that'd ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?"

"And what if I don't like surprises?" Regina asked haughtily.

"Then you're probably not going to enjoy the scare-a-thon."

Regina found that hanging out with the zombie was actually quite enjoyable, and soon enough found herself engaged in a deep conversation with her. Despite the scary makeup, Zombie seemed actually quite adorable. With a smirk, Regina asked, "So what do you study when you're not part of the undead?"

"English Lit. How about you? What occupies your time when you're not off bewitching the masses?"

"Political Science," Regina replied, and added conspiratorially, "And what makes you think I'm bewitching anyone? I could be planning on poisoning everyone, or cursing them."

Zombie let out a hearty laugh, before saying, "Oh you're definitely bewitching, you've got one victim in front of you."

When had they begun flirting? Regina hadn't realized that despite her apprehension towards monsters, this one had gotten very close to her, so much that they were mere inches from each other. "Oh really? So you'll do  _anything_  I'll tell you to?"

The zombie nodded, getting Regina to smirk wider. "Then kiss me."

She wasted no time, smiling as she put her hands on either side of Regina's face, and brought their faces closer together.

But before they could connect their lips, the lights went out.

"What the-"

"The scare-a-thon must be getting started! Gotta go!" Before Regina could even register what was happening, the figure beside her vaulted away from her, leaving Regina alone in complete darkness.

She'd be lying if she didn't say she was missing the zombie's company, and hadn't backed further into the couch, turning sideways, pulling her legs closer to herself. Regina was terribly embarrassed to admit that she was so afraid of something so silly. Monsters weren't real, and horror movies were fictional, so why couldn't her mind just accept it?

The brunette tried to ignore the sounds echoing around the house of people screaming in fright, and of distorted laughter. She hoped no one would find her, sinking her head onto her knees, closing her eyes, and trying to make herself seem smaller so she wouldn't be disturbed.

She had managed to stay hidden thus far, until she felt something - a hand probably - on her shoulder. Next thing she heard was this deep laughter that made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"Come on" a distorted voice taunted her from her right, "don't tell us you're  _scared_."

Regina refused to look up and see anything, but next thing she knew, the hand was removed from her shoulder, and after some whispers - someone was angry at Distorted Voice - she heard someone moving away, and the sofa dip in front of her.

As much gentler hands rested on her shoulders, she heard Zombie once again, "Hey it's okay, it's just me."

Regina never thought she'd be glad to see a zombie in front of her. In a truly uncharacteristic moment for Regina Mills, she uncurled and launched herself straight into Zombie's arms, burrowing into her chest.

Zombie meanwhile, leaned back to rest her back on the couch's arm, rubbing gentle circles onto Regina's back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, every now and then she'd hear shuffling from behind her - Regina was facing the couch's back - but somehow Zombie got them to leave the two of them alone, probably because she was a part of the scare-a-thon, and knew the participants.

"Hey, you okay?"

Regina looked up from where she had been resting her head in the crook of the zombie's shoulder, and saw those green eyes were looking at her curiously in the darkness. She nodded meekly, but couldn't find her voice to thank the other girl for coming to her aid.

Next thing she knew, Zombie was kissing her, and Regina ignored the sounds around them as she parted her lips and deepened the kiss.

* * *

When the lights came back on, both Regina and her human pillow were playing footsies - or as close to footsie as could be achieved wearing boots and heels - while lazily drawing circles with their hands on the other.

Regina felt her phone vibrate and sat up a bit to check the message, and sighed when she saw it was from Tina.

_Tina: Where are you?_

Before Regina could respond, she received another message.

_Tina: You ARE still at the party right?_

_Regina: Yes I am, I'll meet you by the foyer in a bit._

Regina put her phone away again, and looked back at those green eyes with a smile on her face. She sighed, "I have to leave."

"I'll walk you to the door."

The brunette shook her head. "Don't worry about it, you've done enough for me tonight."

Zombie pecked her on the lips and grinned, "Well then, let me do this last thing for you. Come on, I can help you navigate through the vomit and rolling eyeballs."

Regina chuckled, "You're not serious, are you? Someone actually barfed?"

"Well last year a few people peed their pants, so we were hoping we could step up the game a bit tonight."

"Sorry I took you away from it," Regina looked down, pulling herself away from the couch and the zombie's embrace.

When she felt someone gently latch their hand onto her wrist, she looked back up. "It was worth it."

Regina once more brought their faces together and they shared a kiss, ignoring her cell phone angrily buzzing as Tina probably demanded her presence insistently.

When they broke apart, Regina smirked. "So, do I get a name?"

Zombie winked at her, before saying, "Of course not, there'd be no fun in it otherwise. Besides, if you ever need me, just summon for me using your witchy powers and I shall appear."

Regina was ready snark back, but her phone was now constantly buzzing with new messages from her probably furious friend, so Regina just gave the zombie a final peck on the lips before parting a mischievous "We'll see."

* * *

"And you  **didn't**  get a name?" Tina exclaimed as Regina finished recounting her tale to both of her roommates.

"Nope, unfortunately not."

Mallory scoffed and said, "Well I hope you're planning on chasing that girl down."

"How? I can't exactly put up signs around campus saying, 'Searching for a green-eyed female zombie that helped to comfort this witch that was scared shitless during the scare-a-thon'," Regina retorted.

Tina thought for a moment before she came up with an idea. "No, but you can investigate. I don't imagine there are that many zombies that are friends with makeup artists who were at the party last night, so we'll do process of elimination. Plus I know the organizer of the party, maybe she can help us."

* * *

As Tina and Regina went over to Lacey's house, Regina saw the aftermath of the party from last night. The whole place looked like a mess, and they had only seen the outside.

Ringing the doorbell, the two friends waited, until the door opened, revealing a blonde with thick black-rimmed glasses staring at them, holding a broom and a pan. "Let me guess, you guys lost something last night?"

"No, we're here to talk to Lacey, are you her?"

At the answer, the blonde gave Regina a look the brunette couldn't quite decipher before shaking her head. "Nope, not her, but I can go fetch her." Turning her head back into the house, the blonde yelled, "Yo Lace! Some people are here for you!"

The blonde left as a friendly brunette made her way to the door. Seeing Tina, her face broke out into a smile. "Hey girl! Everything okay?"

Tina quickly hugged the brunette before responding, "Yeah, everything's fine. My friend was actually looking for someone."

Lacey's face scrunched up in confusion. "Someone in the house?"

"From last night," Regina clarified.

"Gonna be a bit hard to find, considering I have no idea who was  _actually_  here last night. Do you have a name or anything?"

"Not exactly, she was dressed as a zombie, said her friend was a makeup artist?"

Lacey mulled over Regina's description before shaking her head. "Doesn't call out anyone specific, but maybe Ruby can help you?"

Regina was beginning to get the feeling she was going to have to talk to everyone in the party before she found the zombie girl from last night. "And who is Ruby?"

"She might be the makeup artist friend mentioned, or she can at least know if other makeup artists were around."

It was worth a shot. Tina piped up, "Great, where can we find her?"

Lacey went to grab a piece of paper and a pen, and came back writing an address, before handing the sheet to them. "She's got classes 'till 4, so you might want to check after that."

"Great, thank you," Regina smiled.

Lacey flashed a smile in return, hugging goodbye to Tina.

"Well, it's a start," Tina said as they left the place.

* * *

"So who was that?" Emma asked when Lacey returned.

"Tina and this other girl, they were looking for someone."

"Oh yeah?" Emma feigned disinterest.

Lacey hummed before asking, "Weren't you dressed as a zombie last night?"

Emma just winked and went back to cleaning.

* * *

It was nearly 5 when Regina came to stand in front of Ruby's apartment door. This time she was accompanied by Mallory, since Tina had classes.

After knocking on the door, Regina felt a sense of deja-vu as the blonde from Lacey's house opened the door.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me," the blonde smirked as she leaned against the doorway.

"I could say the same to you," Regina answered.

"Well, I live here, so that would be a strange situation for me to be in, don't you think?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And earlier at Lacey's house?"

"I was helping her clean up. But I'm certain you didn't chase me across campus just to ask about little old me, so what are you here for? Door to door salespeople? Because if you are, me and my roommate are both broke as hell so we probably can't buy anything from you."

"Actually, we're looking for your roommate, Ruby?"

"Rubes! You've got visitors." It seemed the blonde's method of calling people to the door was through yelling.

Once more a brunette answered the blonde's calls, and the bespectacled girl left.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ruby seemed very laid back and chill, slowly chewing gum as she assessed the people standing in front of her.

"We're looking for someone..."

"Ah, Lacey mentioned you might be coming on by. So, you met someone at the party last night, and in true fairtytale fashion, you're chasing her around campus. Promise me that when you do find her, you'll do the cliche meet-and-twirl before kissing her. I'll pay to see it."

Regina was blushing a fabulous shade of red, left speechless by the brunette.

Thankfully Mallory took charge and looked expectantly at Ruby. "That's great and all, but first we need to find the chick, any idea where to find her?"

Ruby chewed on her gum thinking for a bit. "What was she dressed as?"

"A zombie," Regina offered, adding, "She also mentioned that you used her for your makeup projects."

"Oh!" Ruby got a mischievous smirk on her face. "I know exactly who you're talking about!"

Regina got excited, instantly asking, "Great! Where can I find her?"

"She also told me I wasn't allowed to tell you who she was, apparently she wants to tease you. But she did allow me to give you her phone number."

Regina was ready to throw something. If she hadn't been so determined to find the zombie girl that had kept her company, having taken the mystery as a dare to solve it, she'd have probably given up. But she took the number and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

_Regina: You're making this complicated on purpose, aren't you?_

_Zombie: Of course! Otherwise, what would be the fun in just telling you?_

_Regina: Well for starters, you get to kiss me, something you were quite happy to do so last night_

_Zombie: True, or maybe I'll just come in the dark of night and steal a kiss from you ;)_

_Regina: Oh no you don't. If you want another kiss from me, I have to see your face_

_Zombie: Bummer, you really know how to kill my ideas..._

_Zombie: So did you go around the entire campus searching for clues?_

_Regina: No, your friend Ruby and her friend Lacey helped me out_

_Zombie: Wow, you're really serious about finding me :D_

_Regina: Didn't I say as much last night?_

_Zombie: Dunno babe, I was just too enthralled to notice_

_Regina: Babe?_

_Zombie:...not the nickname type?_

_Regina: Depends who says the nickname_

_Zombie: Well there's not much else I can call you, is there? Unless you want me to call you Witch the entire time?_

_Regina: Well you're currently Zombie on my contact list_

_Zombie: Ouch, that just wounds me_

_Regina: You could always give me your name..._

_Zombie: Nice try babe, but you're going to have to be more subtle than that_

_Regina: Oh I will find out who you are somehow_

_Zombie: You could just always use your powers and find me, or call me to you_

_Regina: Powers only work on Halloween, so no luck for me_

_Zombie: You sure?_

* * *

Regina looked up from her phone, rolling her eyes at the zombie's goofiness. She was sitting at the library, trying to work on her homework, but felt too distracted by the texts to focus.

"3 times in one day, are you  _sure_  you're not stalking me?"

Regina saw the blonde that had answered the door for her twice before that day standing before her, and Regina resisted rolling her eyes. "This time I  _know_  I should be asking you that."

The bespectacled girl sat down on the coffee table in front of the armchair Regina was comfortably lounging on. "Well I work here, so I have my alibi."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Seems like you and I are meant to cross paths today."

"Seems like it. I'm Emma." The blonde held out her hand with a lopsided smirk.

"Regina."

"So  _Regina_ , who exactly were you so determined to find earlier today that we managed to cross paths twice?"

"Someone I met at Lacey's party yesterday."

"Didn't get a name or anything?"

"If I did have any concrete information, I wouldn't exactly be searching for her, now would I?"

Emma shrugged, "I don't know, how many zombie girls studying English Lit that spent hours talking to and then cuddling with a gorgeous witch studying Political Science do you know?"

It took a beat for Regina to fully comprehend what she had heard. She hadn't mentioned any programs of study, and then the looks she had received throughout the entire day were suddenly explained. She looked up and saw Emma smirking.

"Your face is priceless right now, just so you know."

Regina chuckled, "Just kiss me."

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! Mystery solved! Regina gets the girl!
> 
> As always, I'm totally accepting prompts if people want!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
